


Prompt 17: Hallelujah

by TheRighteousMan (FullmetalFlameElric)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/TheRighteousMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is not a victory march.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 17: Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> Usual culprit.
> 
> Prompt was Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright

Sam knew his brother was often a hard person to love, despite his ability to worm his way into a person’s heart against their wishes. He also knew his brother did things to avoid it for a reason. As long as Sam could remember, Dean had always been a person of defense mechanisms and masks. But in the few rare occasions that he let someone in, he fell hard and fast. That person became Dean’s world. A world that, inevitably, would be destroyed by the the object of his feelings.

Cassie had been one of the first Sam could recall. She’d been there for such a short time, but Sam could see the difference in Dean when they left. He’d been quieter, more morose, but he hid it behind smiles and pranks. And Sam let him.

Then there had been Jo. Her death had haunted Dean for months. Still would on particualarly bad days. Dean was just silent, not talking about it.

And then Lisa came into the picture. Sam supposed he had some role to pla in speeding up the self destruction of that ticking time bomb. But having to watch Dean walk out of the hospital, doing his best to not cry, Sam could see how every person that Dean loved and lost took more and more of him with them each time.

Dean refused to mention her name again.

But then Castiel, the unlikely candidate, came back into their lives. And with each new secret and betrayal, Sam witnessed something he’d never seen before. He witnessed his brother shatter.

Dean did everything possible to keep the angel out of the mess he’d made. Sam watched as his brother slowly destroyed himself, offering every bit of himself if only to help Castiel find a new solution.

And when it failed, Sam had to watch the aftermath and pretend he didn’t see anything.

Through the next two years, Sam watched as each new hit ruined his brother, breaking him even more. Purgatory had made it worse. And now, despite everything, Dean still had full faith in Castiel. Even now after the angel had disappeared with the angel tablet.

Still recovering from his own broken heart, Sam decided he was better off never loving someone. They would do nothing but use use and break you, leaving no one to pick up the pieces in their wake.

Live is not a victory march. Love is a cold and broken hallelujah.


End file.
